1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, method and system for outputting data representing a style sheet which stipulates the layout of images inclusive of a plurality of items such as images and text.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, images obtained by searching an image database or the like are displayed on a display unit in accordance with a predetermined layout. However, since the users of image databases are involved in a variety of businesses, there are instances where displaying the results of a search in a fixed layout at all times will provide a display in a layout that is not in accordance with user preference.